<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wish I was there with you by indecisivemess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445334">I wish I was there with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisivemess/pseuds/indecisivemess'>indecisivemess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, I also threw a bucket of angst in the middle there, Inappropriate use of the CCTV, Light Sadism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Sadistic Luciel, Shameless Smut, Thats the best way to describe this really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisivemess/pseuds/indecisivemess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was beyond immoral. When the hacker caught Yoosung uhm, having some time alone for himself, he should have done the right thing and turned the cameras off for the night. His friend had no idea Seven was watching him or that, on top of that, he could hear every single whimper and beg that spilled from his rosy lips. It was a hell of a tempting image, having Yoosung moaning right on his ears as he pleasured himself, so really, who could blame Luciel for staying?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I wish I was there with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am apologizing in advance before you read through this cuz the further I go down the smut rabbit hole, the more i realize that 1) my intrusive thoughts can actually be kinda useful on ocasion; 2) that makes me feel kinda fucked up; and 3) this is the farthest from canon possible and imaginable but somehow still in character. </p><p>Im a sex repulsed asexual and i took on the challenge of trying to make this accurate and hot and i hope i succeeded. You can go on ahead now</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was so damn late. Seven was sure it must have been morning already, and he simply couldn’t hear the birds chirping outside yet because he has his headphones on his head. Plus the thick, bullet proof walls, but that couldn’t be it.</p><p>At times like this, even when he had his agency breathing down his neck, and that weird, dimmed guilt that followed him everywhere weighted down on his shoulders, the hacker didn’t feel so alone when he knew any of the others was still awake. It was not like the RFA knew they had cameras installed in all of their houses, which was the main reason why Seven hasn’t been fully on board with the idea of invading their privacy like this, but V reassured him that, considering everyone’s variating degrees of fame, they could come in handy one day.</p><p>That fated time hadn’t come yet, but Saeyoung had come to appreciate the CCTV and all of its complexity in other ways, mostly to fight his own loneliness. Yes, it was selfish and creepy, but it was also good for everyone involved. For example, in some nights, Zen drank just a bit too much to cope with his feelings, and just from having the hacker call him and catching him red handed, it usually pushed him go to sleep at a semi reasonable time.</p><p>Other people, like Yoosung or MC, that had the same messed up sleep schedule as him, he couldn’t exactly help, but there were days where he almost didn’t even want to comment on it. MC was busy with the parties, calling all these different people and stuff. And Yoosung... well, he wasn’t doing anything important - just raging through LOLOL -, but Seven found his angry face adorable, and the little victory smirks did things to him, that he secretly wanted to explore on some nights.</p><p>Saeyoung was just about to wrap up for the night when he noticed his friend doing the same, his eyes drawn to the way Yoosung’s favorite hoodie rose up, as he stretched his arms over his head. He felt something forbidden prodding around at the bottom of his heart as his eyes drifted downwards, even if no skin was shown, which instead of tempting him, forced Seven to move his hands towards his keyboard, the intent to turn the cameras off for the night itching at the tips of his fingers. Or just cameras number 7, 8, 9 and 10, which were all the ones scattered around his friend’s room.</p><p>Although... he didn’t really want to do that. There was nothing intrinsically wrong or perverted in watching the blond idiot on screen sleepily dragging himself around, or tripping over his feet. His eyes widened slightly, the noises of the trash and the clothes spread around the floor echoing on 707’s headphones, and he could almost imagine how Yoosung’s heart would spike from saving his face from total demise.</p><p>It was endearing, if anything.</p><p>Before he could be aware of it, Seven was resting his knees against the arms of his chair, prompted up by his crossed legs, and a freshly opened bag of Honey Buddha chips dropped in his lap as he waited for Yoosung to come back into the room. His fingers lazily directed the main camera around, testing its blind spots before switching to the one that covered for that, and as he did so, he perfectly captured the reckless college student dragging himself back into the room, this angle in particular making him look taller. The hacker could see Yoosung’s right side in mesmerizing detail as the chips crunched loudly in his ears.</p><p>He quickly switched to the camera hidden under his monitor, watching with a giggle as the blond dropped on the bed like a sack of potatoes. His fingers zoomed in on the gamer really slowly, only checking the quality of the image, and the shuffling of the sheets, along with the noise of the pillow tossing around, was so vivid it was almost like Seven was there with him, like Yoosung was just arranging things around so he’d have a little room for him to sleep there as well.</p><p>Saeyoung melted against his chair at the thought of being able to hold the other like that.</p><p>Despite having wasted almost fifteen minutes since he started stalking his friend around, he somehow still wasn’t satisfied, so he figured maybe waiting for him to fall asleep wouldn’t be so bad. He also had this bag of chips to finish, so Seven quietly stared at the screen, simply resting his back against his chair, munching on his treat as Yoosung tossed around, trying to get comfortable.</p><p>He found it weird how the blond still had his eyes opened, the violet beautifully reflecting the moon light slipping through the blinds, and the hacker got so lost observing his face, this particular camera with its zoom maxed out on only that, that he couldn’t help but frown when a small, barely there whimper made Yoosung move around, his eyelids closing down slightly.</p><p>Curious about what was happening, he carefully zoomed out, and... he definitely wasn’t ready for that sight. For some reason, the previous sleepiness had evaporated from Sunny, or fueled his horniness, for all Seven knew, and he could only stare as his pale hand disappeared inside of his hoodie, the other tugging the fabric down, apparently to have something to do with his free hand.</p><p>It was like the world had stopped turning. Like the light from his monitor got brighter as the room got darker. Every little noise sent spikes of arousal straight to his lower stomach, every subtle expression making his heart beat faster, and his face must have turned redder than his shirt at this point. Saeyoung wanted to run away from what he had just stumbled into and stay glued to his seat, all at the same time.</p><p>He might be a prankster and a joker most of the time, but there is no way this was okay. Yoosung didn’t know he was watching him. Or that he was <em>enjoying</em> watching him. The only thing he could move was his arm, as he brought his trembling hand up to the cross he always kept around his neck. The silver jabbed into his palm, the different corners of it feeling more uncomfortable the longer he held it, but he needed some sort of pain to snap him out of this.</p><p>Touching himself was a sin. Pre-marital sex was also a sin. It wasn’t like he could go up to Yoosung and jerk him off, considering the distance between their houses and other external factors, but just the fact that he was aching to do it should be enough to be punished. He wanted... if he could, he’d slip into Yoosung’s room and feel his skin with the palms of his hands, watch him blush and shy away from up close before their mouths fitted together, before-</p><p>A loud moan sounded through the headphones, and Seven jumped out of his chair, shaken from his thoughts, and the discomfort between his legs only grew as his eyes focused back on the screen, on the corrupting image of his friend resting on his back, shirt rilled up to show his stomach, and a hand disappearing inside of his pants.</p><p>He must have let go of his cross at some point, his troubled mind weakening his resolve, and the more he stared at Yoosung’s pleasured expression, the more confused he grew. Everything felt so heavy and sinful and wrong, and as he shifted around to disperse some of those emotions, his erection brushed against the rough material of his jeans through his boxers, his eyes widening at the feeling as his hips buckled forward on their own.</p><p>For just a mere second, it felt like Seven was there with him, touching him and hearing his tempting noises from up close, and the boiling heat that quickly spread through his body was enough to convince the hacker to shed his jacket off, all the hairs of his exposed arms raising as Yoosung’s gasps tickled his ears. The heat was reaching his head way too fast, and the idea that a very cold shower probably could fix it quickly sparked into existence, and Seven was already moving out of his chair to do just that when his own name sounded through his headphones.</p><p>It was a hushed, quiet thing, like a shy plea sent Heaven’s way, and it immediately froze Luciel on the spot. Surely he had misunderstood it. Maybe he had just choked on a moan while he moved around, for what other reason would he-</p><p>Nope, there it was again, his agent name spilling blasphemously from Yoosung’s lips as his back arched off the bed, and Saeyoung couldn’t avert his eyes as the other quickly moved his hand away from his erection and struggled around the sheets to take off his pants. The hacker let himself fall back on his chair, the bag of chips he had opened forgotten on the floor, and Yoosung proudly kicked his clothes off the edge of the bed as Seven got lost in the echoes of his voice inside of his head.</p><p>The hope mingled in with the warmth in his chest and slowly spread through his body, reaching every nook and cranny, and he realized his hands were trembling by the time it had reached his stomach, the sudden change of emotions making him slightly sick. There was some weird shuffling coming from Yoosung’s room, but his eyes went unfocused as he forced big gulps of air in. He should focus on the positives, he needed to. Despite his actions still being kinda intruding, at least he now knew that the blond was, very much on board with the ideas that had been plaguing his mind for years, and the shambles of his last barrier quickly collapsed as he payed attention to the monitor once again.</p><p>Yoosung must have walked out of shot during Seven’s tiny crisis, since he was in the middle of lying back down on the bed, but not only was he holding something different in both of his hands, he also had changed into something else, and the hacker’s ignored erection rapidly took note of what it was. Luciel must have forgotten one of his shirts the last time he had slept over at his house, because he couldn’t think of any other reason that could explain how Yoosung had gotten his hands into the shirt he was wearing, the bright red adding to the sinful situation unfolding. If most clothes were already a bit too big on Seven, since he liked to drown in the comfort, then this practically swallowed Sunny’s thin frame, the sleeves rolled up to not slip down his arms as the hem of the shirt reached past his hips.</p><p>With his eyes glued to the screen, Saeyoung watched in shock as Yoosung centered his knees on the mattress, breathing in and out as he pressed his chest down and hid his face in his pillow, and only after rolling his chair closer to the table did the hacker realize what was truly happening, Yoosung’s lubed fingers teasing his hole. The small, visible glimpse of his face showed that his bright blush matched Seven’s, his lips parted as he panted desperately, and his eyes looked even more beautiful now that they were possessed with lust.</p><p>His whimpers sounded like melody in Seven’s ears as one finger slowly pressed in, and Yoosung’s free hand went under his body to tug at the end of the shirt, unfortunately hiding his erection, and the hacker pouted slightly from not being able to see it anymore, resorting to his imagination as his own hand dragged over his chest. It was a light touch over his clothes, just taking his time to tease himself and not end this too soon. Although, the blond in front of him seemed to have other plans.</p><p>Suddenly, his finger was slipping out of him, his whines louder than most noises Yoosung had made all night, and his face raised from the place it was hiding, directed right at the camera pointed at him, and Seven’s heart jumped out of his throat as it seemed like the purple was taking over his soul.</p><p>- S-Saeyoung, don’t... don’t tease – he begged, raising his ass in the air, and before either of them was ready, really, a harsh moan ripped out of his throat, his eyes falling shut as he pushed his finger all the way in, skillfully moving it in and out of him.</p><p>His heart was practically burning as he watched Yoosung preparing himself, the way it kept pounding against his ribcage making it hard to breathe, but Seven tried to ignore his own reactions, biting at the collar of his shirt to keep it out of the way as his hands quickly worked on getting rid of his pants, caution be damned. Nothing else mattered besides this moment.</p><p>The sounds of his clothes hitting the floor barely registered in his ears as the image of Yoosung still stimulating himself flashed brightly on his computer, two fingers in deep by the time Luciel remembered maybe it would be better to use some lube. Quickly reaching for it, and resting back against his chair just as swiftly, he dragged his hands almost excitedly over the inside of his thighs as he impatiently waited for Yoosung to get ready, knowing he’d probably cum embarrassingly fast if he held himself right away.</p><p>His head fell back heavily, bouncing against the top of the chair, but his eyes stayed focused on his target, his hips lazily rolling forward every time the tips of his fingers would get close enough to his crotch, and Seven could hear how his panting was progressively getting deeper the longer this went on, Yoosung’s reactions getting quieter in shame over what he was doing. Not that Luciel minded the skittish act, in fact, it was only turning him on more, but then Yoosung pulled the fingers out of him with a loud whine, his legs visibly shaking as he reached for the little bottle of lube that was resting nearby, and the hacker would be lying if he said he didn’t got a tiny bit concerned over the sudden change of attitude, swearing the gamer’s eyes looked red, even from the distance.</p><p>It was quiet for a while, too quiet, and the blond hid his face on his pillow again before miserably hugging himself, his tiny hands gripping at the shirt he had stolen from Seven, and Saeyoung took the time to drag one of his hands up to his headphones to make sure he wasn’t hearing it wrong.</p><p>The realization that Yoosung was crying hit him like a tone of bricks, and he could only stare as his crush shifted around and curled into himself.</p><p>Between the awkwardness and the worry, the hacker could only focus on his own state, how he had his dick out for everyone to see while Yoosung’s sobs echoed in his ears, and the guilt doubled up as he discovered that the sight only made him harder; his ignored erection throbbing as hot electricity coursed through his body with every pitiful hiccup that came out from the other side of the screen. His last shot to maintain his sanity was to not give in to the temptation of jerking off to this scene, wanting to believe that he was genuinely concerned for the other, but the fact that he couldn’t do anything to help Yoosung was definitely only weighting down on him.</p><p>Weirdly enough, as Seven was torn over how to act, Yoosung’s hips thrusted forward, the tip of his member brushing over the fabric of the stolen shirt, and the moan that he choked through the crying set Luciel’s stomach on fire. Still not over the shock and the confusion over what was going through the other’s head, the hacker could only let the blush consume his face as Yoosung pitifully kept grinding into the air, the tears still spilling from his eyes.</p><p>His nails sunk into the soft skin of his thighs, pushing a gasp out of Saeyoung, and as he tried to stop himself from actually drawing blood from the already red crescent marks carved over his pale legs, Yoosung made up his mind and pulled out the dildo that he had brought with him to the bed, along with the lube. To Seven’s surprise, the college student coated the toy with a skilled hand, before sniffing and roughly rubbing the tears away with the end of the shirt he was wearing, and there was a split second where his purple eyes centered on the fabric, his breathing still coming out labored.</p><p>The hacker frowned slightly, his troubled mind mistaking the virtual barrier between them as his hand itched to touch the other, to ask him what was going through his mind. The tips of his fingers brushed over his dirty monitor, right over the unmoving figure of his best friend, and the sudden quiet just gave room for his heart to start aching. Nothing could have prepared him for the silence to be broken.</p><p>- I’m such a freak, Seven – Yoosung giggled dryly, sitting over his feet as he stared at the dildo in his hands. – You’re probably not even this small.</p><p>And Luciel had no idea what he was talking about, because the bright red dick he was holding was definitely much bigger than him, but he had no way of telling him that. He didn’t even have time to wonder if that would hurt before Yoosung fell back into his previous position, his legs still trembling and his now sad eyes looking right back at the camera as he directed the toy behind him, the tears wetting his eyelashes again as he teased himself with the head.</p><p>Quickly pushing down the shame that was already building in, Seven finally let his hands wander to the aching between his legs, slipping his touch under his shirt as the other palm eagerly moved to tease the slit, almost like he finally had been given permission to do so. His eyelids fell closed for a few seconds as the bliss overtook his body, a soft moan dragging out of him, and the heat rapidly wrapped around his shoulders as he focused back on Yoosung, his gaze centering on him just as the dildo’s head disappeared into him.</p><p>The blond’s eyes widened from the penetration as the noises ripped out of his throat, Seven’s name coming out strained between his heavy breathing, and his free hand came up to drag the collar of the shirt into his mouth, his quiet sobs muffled around the fabric as his touch hurried to reach for his own erection. The desperation was clear in his actions, the tears pooling down on his pillow as he steadily kept pushing the dildo into him, and Seven attentively took everything in, dragging his tight fist down his member at the same speed as Yoosung to mimic how it would be like.</p><p>As soon as the toy was fully pushed into the gamer, they were both gone. The engulfing sensation of being taken by Seven’s substitute, along with the agony of being this hard and still having tears to shed quickly fueled his need to cum, his hand making sure to set up a harsh, bruising pace, and Luciel’s mind filled in the blanks for him, his hand matching the slick noises carrying between their groans as he imagined how it would be like to fuck into Yoosung from behind, how he would twitch and yell, rendered a speechless mess that could only grip at the sheets as he took him perfectly.</p><p>Saeyoung’s fantasies were only now getting to the good part, the feeling of the other’s hips so vivid against his palms that he almost forgot they were miles away from each other, and as that familiar sensation built up in his stomach, Seven finally let himself mumbles praises into the air, commenting on how close he was to no one in particular.</p><p>The stolen shirt now wet with spit must have fallen from Yoosung’s mouth at some point, his begging pleas and moans suddenly sounding much louder, and Seven’s eyes opened up in confusion just as Yoosung’s bruised lips sinfully fell open, his pink cheeks glistening under the weak moon light peeking from the window as the hopelessness poured from his mouth.</p><p>- Sae- S-Sae, please, I-I love you, just let me cum. Please let me cum-!</p><p>Everything was a blur of cries and lustful moans after that, Luciel’s wrist stinging from the strain as the cum now rested on his hand, his dry throat desperately trying to keep up with his breathless lungs. Yoosung flopped down on the bed not too long after that, his arm squeezed under his body as the one that moved the dildo around fell next to him with a muffled noise, and the blond trembled weakly from the pleasure as a content smile tugged at his lips.</p><p>They let their bodies soak in on the aftermath as they caught their breaths, the sticky feeling of their releases slowly cooling down as they dragged out the moment when they would have to break through their respective scenes, but Saeyoung was the first one to move, lazily reaching from some tissues and cleaning himself up the best he could. Yoosung was still laying on his stomach, that blissed wave of pleasure melting him against the bed, and only after the hacker got a hang of his boxers did he attempt to move, the dildo still deep inside of him as he shifted to rest on his side.</p><p>Luciel froze on the spot once he heard him moving around, watching as the sleepiness overtook him, and no matter how endearing the sight was, he couldn’t simply leave him like that. For all he knew, flying up to dreamland with a dick in your ass could be bad for you. And also the very much lack of clothes could lead to him catching a cold, and no matter how cute Yoosung got when he was that defenseless, that would be just a bad move.</p><p>Bracing himself for a moment, Seven breathed in and out before reaching for his phone, going into the RFA app as his heartbeat quickly picked up again, and Yoosung’s avatar smiled at him from the little private messages corner. His mind was running in circles on how to go about this, the sweat building up in the most inconvenient places, but he settled on improvising, letting his fingers do the work before clicking on the send button without reading over it again.</p><p>A tiny, silly noise tickled in his ears and Yoosung shot his eyes open, the frown already settling between his eyebrows as he carefully prompted himself up, and Saeyoung watched anxiously as he sleepily looked around, his hand disappearing out of shot to go grab his phone. The small smile that twitched the corners of his lips up told the hacker that everything that had happened until now truly hadn’t been just an elaborated dream, and once Yoosung unlocked his phone, the red blush that quickly overtook his face almost made Seven dissolve into giggles.</p><p>Watching the gamer lying back down embarrassingly, before reaching behind himself and pulling the dildo out with a pleasured whimper was definitely his tipping point, and Luciel burst out laughing as Yoosung quickly attempted to get up, his legs immediately giving out, and his stomach was already cramping as the other tried to crawl back into the bed, suspiciously looking around for the perfectly hidden cameras that had been watching him for the last 3 years.</p><p>“I know going to sleep right now is tempting”</p><p>“But sleeping with a dick in your butt and naked is not a good idea, bottom”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English is not my first language and i unfortunately know way too many synonyms for dick now, but i still refuse to ever use cock. I am scum but not that nasty.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>